Welcome
by Potter-Who-Sherlock-98
Summary: "And you are…?" "Merlin, " For the first time in centuries, Merlin smiled, a true genuine smile which spread across his face, "You?" Merlin didn't need to ask the question, he knew the answer after all. "I am Leon. I'm new to the area?" (No longer a one-shot.)
1. Chapter 1

Merlin gazed out at the lake of Avalon, eyes sad and alone. Arthur was in that lake, and one day, he'd return. So much had happened, and the once and future king would have to adjust to this modern world. Merlin often pondered Arthur's re-actions to television, showers and so many other ordinary objects which were such a part of modern life. These musings, though amusing, no longer bought a smile to his face. It had been so long since he smiled, since he laughed.

A giggle sounded from behind him, and he turned curiously. A young girl was standing behind him, she couldn't have been older than nine, seven at the youngest. Her hair was long, with an untidy, windswept look to it. Dark blonde, lighter and more auburn as it caught the light, with thick, untameable curls which had been, by the looks of things, half-heartedly attacked with a comb before being given up on. Something about the pale face, and the piercing cobalt blue of her eyes was oddly familiar to Merlin, but he struggled to pinpoint exactly what it was

She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer, and he suddenly realised she had spoken, "Huh? What?" His garbled response made her smile widen and she put her hands on her hips impatiently, "I _said _what are you waiting for?"

There were so many answers to that question, a soldier? Ruler? Saviour? But only one could really sum up Arthur, "An old friend,"

"And he's going to meet you at the lake?" She stared out at the water with raised eyebrows. He nodded and she settled down beside him, "You're silly!"

"Yes." Merlin mused, "I suppose I am."

She smirked at him, wrapping her arms around her shins and resting her chin on her knees as she gazed out at the lake. The conversation was the first Merlin had had in a long time, and he stared out at the lake alongside her.

"My daddy says I shouldn't talk to strangers, but you looked lonely," The little girl broke the companionable silence.

It occurred to Merlin that the young girl was, apparently alone, "Where are your parents?"

"Daddy's on his way, we're walking the dog and he said I could run on ahead. We just moved here from London." She wrinkled her nose in distaste, " 'S boring here."

"Ah, it's not _that _bad." Merlin sighed. "But I've been here for a long time."

And he had, but long time meant centuries, as opposed to months and years for the young girl sat across from him. "What's your name, little one?"

She pouted at him, "I'm not _little_. I'm eight." She held up eight fingers to prove her point, "And I'm called Charlie."

It had taken Merlin a while to adjust to girls shortening their names to Charlie, Sam and the like, but now he found it quite ordinary. It, and women's increased power, would be another conversation with Arthur that he'd be sure to have when he returned.

"What's your name? And how old are you?" She pressed him curiously.

"Merlin." He said, "And I'm old."

"You look it." Her childish bluntness didn't offend him, but Merlin frowned, normally that statement would have been true. He didn't _really _look it, but he'd become accustomed to using aging spells over time. However, today, in light of summer, Merlin had been reluctant to use an aging spell, and had settles beside the lake as himself. She eyed him with scrutiny, "Nobody young is as sad as you."

She showed a surprising wisdom for her age, and he nodded, "I'm older than I look."

She didn't press any further, a fact which Merlin was grateful for as memories overcame him.

His inability to age had greatly amused Leon and Percival, of course. They'd often teased him about the lack of wrinkles, and how little he'd changed. But Leon and Percival, and Camelot too, were long gone now, Merlin hadn't intended on staying, of course, after Arthur's death. He'd gone to say goodbye, and bring news of his friends death.

Gwen had convinced him to stay. The long-gone conversation still stuck with him after all this time.

* * *

"_Merlin, you can't be thinking of leaving."_

_His eyes were saddened with grief, and his face fell at his disappointment, "Camelot without Arthur is…I have no purpose, Gwen!"_

_"Merlin." She spoke firmly, irritation seeping into her voice, "We are all grief-stricken, but myself, and Leon and Percival, we continue. We fight to keep Arthur's memory alive. We seek to prove that he didn't die in vain. He wouldn't have wanted you to leave, Merlin."_

_And Arthur's final words sounded in his ears, 'Don't change.' He couldn't leave Camelot. He knew he couldn't. It would be changing him, and he couldn't defy Arthur, even now. He nodded slowly, "I…I'll stay Gwen, but there's something I ought to tell you."_

_"You have magic." She nodded._

_He stumbled backwards, but she reached out an arm soothingly, "Relax, Merlin. I had my suspicions, which Gaius confirmed."_

_"Leon and Percival…?" Merlin questioned nervously._

_Gwen paused, "Merlin…I informed Leon and Percival."_

_"And…" He pressed anxiously,_

_"Leon was a little sceptical, but when I explained the full situation…well as much as I know…both himself and Percival feel that all you ought to receive is our thanks, but we'd like to know what happened. No more secrets, Merlin."_

_He nodded, "No more secrets."_

* * *

And that had been it, Merlin had stayed, _'Don't change', _ringing in his ears whenever he doubted the decision. But these times were so long ago, and Merlin _had _changed, even if he hadn't wanted to. He glanced up at an impatient tut, Charlie was staring at him impatiently, awaiting an answer to a question he hadn't heard.

"I _said _that's my daddy!"

She pointed behind him, wagging her finger. Merlin turned, despite having little interest in the father of the young girl who'd soon forget his existence. The man stood watching him made him gasp in shock.

He was dressed in slightly torn jeans, but the word Hollister splashed across his hoodie revealed a wealth Merlin wouldn't have anticipated from the crumpled denim alone. At his side, a large golden retriever eyed Merlin with curiosity. The man's skin was quite pale, and his eyes were the same piercing blue as his daughters - for he was clearly Charlie's 'daddy'. His hair was similar to his daughter, though not quite as long, it was the same shade of dirty blonde, with hints of red. The same untameable curls. The man beckoned to his daughter, "Charlie! You shouldn't have run off from me like that."

To her credit, the little girl looked abashed, and mumbled a response which Merlin was deaf to. He was still staring at the man before him. He was so strikingly familiar, but he lacked the spark of recognition in his sharp eyes than Merlin was accustomed to. His hair was windswept as ever, curls blowing in the breeze. It was odd seeing his old friend in jeans and a hoodie, but the sight of him was enough to warm Merlin's untouched heart.

The man smiled at him, "And you are…?"

"Merlin, " For the first time in centuries, Merlin smiled, a true genuine smile which spread across his face, "You?" Merlin didn't need to ask the question, he knew the answer after all.

"I am Leon. I'm new to the area?"

"I thought I hadn't seen you around." Merlin rose to his feet, leaving the lake for once for this occasion. For if Leon returned, then others, surely, would follow. His heart ached at the thought of seeing Lancelot and Gwaine, and all of his other friends. Would Freya return? Arthur would be here soon. Feeling considerably lighter, Merlin strolled towards Leon,

"Here, I'll show you around. Welcome to our community."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what brings you to Avalon?" Merlin questioned.

Leon's face darkened, and he looked down at his daughter sadly. The grief wasn't detectable, really, but Merlin had seen Leon grieving before, he recognized the sadness in his eyes, and the way he sought out those who remained close to him for comfort and reassurance.

"Charlie's mother went missing a year ago, she's presumed dead…It's a clean start for us."

Merlin nodded solemnly, "I'd say I'm sorry…but you must've heard it a hundred times before. I hope Avalon gives you the peace you're looking for."

Leon smiled, "Thank-you."

The previous sadness was forgotten as Charlie tugged at her father's arm. "Daddy! There's a sweet shop!"

Leon smiled down at her warmly, "Would you like some dolly mixture," His voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper, "A welcome home treat?"

She grinned at him, "Yes please!"

Merlin followed them, watching as Charlie flung open the door. The bell overhead tinkled and she stumbled over the threshold. The teenager at the counter glanced up from her phone before smiling at the excitable girl and returning to her text.

Leon stepped in after her, ducking through the doorway as she scooped a plastic tub from a shelf. "I found them daddy!" Her excited grin was made, if possible, more childlike by the occasional gap from a lost tooth. He smiled and placed the tub on the counter, "100 grams, please?"

She nodded, pouring some onto the weighing scales and tipping it into a paper bag absentmindedly. Leon nodded at her in thanks, handing her the money required with a quick, "Keep the change," as she fumbled with the till.

He turned to see the young man moving out of the doorway so that his daughter could skip past him into the street. Merlin was watching him curiously, but Leon put it aside, mentally thanking the happy young man who was accepting them in their new surroundings.

Charlie skipped ahead on the dirtied old road, Avalon was very small, a cluster of small houses spread out around 'Lake Street', which was a potholed, worn down stretch of tarmac bordered on either side by a cracked pavement, with weeds seeping out from beneath the broken concrete. It contained a small 'McColl's' news agents, a sweetshop, a post office and a small signpost which marked the bus-stop.

Merlin pointed out a few small things, older buildings and interesting stories about the past which Merlin told with the air of a man who had seen the events that he spoke of, his eyes detached and lost in a land of memories.

Leon didn't know quite what it was about the young man that caused him to open the door, but Merlin's eyes lit up at the offer, and he followed Leon into the cottage.

It was a small building, made of large slabs of weathered grey stone which stretched into a three bedroom cottage on the outskirts of the village. It was surrounded by a white picket fence, and ivy crept up the walls, skirting around the edges of the worn windows which Leon knew would probably need to be fitted with double-glazing to keep in the heat at winter time.

Settling in the kitchen, Charlie popped a piece of dolly mixture in her mouth and grinned at Merlin, "Where do you live?"

"Down by the lake," Merlin's smile turned slightly wistful, "I have for a very long time."

Leon wondered quite what Merlin meant by 'a long time'. The cheeky grin on his face hadn't disguised the recognition flaring in Merlin's face when he'd seen Leon for the first time. Leon felt slightly guilty, was this a man he should have remembered? He'd dispelled the thought as best as he could, but it lingered at the back of his mind as he spoke with Merlin.

Charlie grinned at Merlin, "Tell me another story!"

"Well," Merlin glanced at Leon before continuing, "I have one about a knight called _Leon_. Just like your daddy."

And Merlin launched into a story which Leon had never heard. Of course, he'd heard of King Arthur, and of Camelot, and _Merlin_ of course. But never quite like this.

* * *

_"Arthur was the prince of Camelot when Merlin arrived. He was arrogant, but a skilled swordfighter and he had the loyalty of his knights. One knight was more loyal than any over, Arthur's second in command, Sir Leon. Leon had grown up in a noble household, and had become a knight as soon as he was able to. He was skilled with a sword and incredibly loyal of Arthur and his father, the king. After a very long time, an evil witch called Morgana took over Camelot."_

* * *

Leon glanced up in confusion, "Morgan Le Fay?"

"Morgana," Merlin smiled, "It's a different version of the story."

* * *

_"Leon escaped from the dungeons with the help of a beautiful servant who loved the prince very much. Then he met up with the prince and his loyal group of knights. They became the knights of the round table and Leon stuck with them until the day he died, long after all sorts of sad events,"_

* * *

Merlin's voice grew solemn, and the pain in his eyes was so great that it was as though he, too, had felt the sadness that Sir Leon once had, long ago.

* * *

_"Sir Leon fought very bravely alongside his fellow knights and he was even friends with the great wizard Merlin." _

* * *

Charlie's eyes widened, "Just like _you_!"

"Yes." Merlin's voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't tell anyone, but I _am _Merlin!"

Charlie giggled, "You're _silly_!"

A ring on the doorbell distracted Leon and he rose to his feet with a sigh, "I'll get that."

He pulled open the door to reveal an elderly man with chin length white hair and a slight smile on his face, "You must be the newcomers to the village?"

His voice made Leon think of his old schoolteachers, firm, containing wisdom but with a hidden warmth. He extended a hand, "My name is Gaius."

Leon nodded, "Hullo, I'm Leon. I've just moved to the area with my daughter, Charlie."

Merlin jerked upwards at the name, Gaius? When had Gaius arrived at the village? How could he have missed this? Was he really so wrapped up in his own grief and despair that he'd only noticed when Leon's daughter had demanded his attention?

"I don't visit Avalon often, I own a house on the other side of the lake, but I trained as a doctor in my youth so, if you need any medical assistance, just give me a call," He handed Leon a crumpled sheet of paper with a hastily scribbled telephone number on it.

"I'll be sure to do so, Gaius, thank-you." Leon smiled at the old man, "Would you like a cup of tea, the kettle's on."

Gaius smiled, "If you're offering…"

As he joined them in the kitchen, Charlie turned to Merlin, pleading him to tell her another story. Merlin couldn't refuse, not at this time, so he settled back in his chair, nodding in thanks as Leon handed a mug of tea to him, and the stories of old began to unravel. Gaius became a part of the story, woven in as the court physician and Merlin's father figure. The elderly doctor watched with a smile as the young people before him continued to interact with one another.

Merlin leant forward, gesturing wildly with his hands. The little girl let out little sounds of excitement and fear at exactly the right moments, causing Leon's smile to widen as he leant back against the kitchen counter.

* * *

_"And so, Merlin mused many years later, Camelot just wouldn't have been the same without his mentor to guide him, or Arthur's most loyal of knights fighting alongside him. Gaius and Leon were another part of Camelot, and Camelot was home." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Leon watched as a young man with golden hair and piercing blue eyes began to address an unfamiliar group of men in front of him._

"_I need a dozen knights! Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. Those brave enough to volunteer should know, the chances of returning are slim." _

_Silence spread throughout the room, and the young man scanned the stone chamber. Panic spread through Leon. What was he doing here? Unbidden, his feet stepped forward, carrying him in front of the men. The strong weight (which he realised only later that he'd recognised as chainmail – despite never having worn it himself) of his clothing dragged him down, but he moved on regardless. _

_All eyes flickered to him as he stepped out of the shadows, looking up at the unfamiliar young man who gave him a solemn nod in response. Fear rose up, his heart pounding furiously. _

_A dozen knights? ...Those brave enough to follow…chances of returning…slim. And he's stepped up for this challenge?! Dimly aware that other knights, too, were stepping out, forming a circle around the young man at their centre. Obviously the leader. _

_A name flickered across Leon's subconscious – Arthur. Whoever he was, this man was called Arthur. Perhaps this was some bizarre side effect of Merlin's stories. _

_Merlin? Across the room, he spotted the young man – he looked exactly the same, large ears sticking out under the dark hair. He looked so lost, Leon wished to comfort his new friend, but his feet – his body, would not obey him. _

_Several things now began to register to Leon – Firstly, this Merlin (and everybody around him – including himself) were dressed up in medieval clothing. Secondly, he was in a castle – and not some old ruins, this was a proper castle. And third, he'd signed himself up for an unknown quest with slim survival chances. _

_Time flashed past, until he was riding a horse , the acts of guiding the horse to do his bidding were effortless, yet the only experience he'd had was riding ponies along the coastline during childhood holidays. _

_Then, the most monstrous creature he'd ever seen swooped into the clearing. Leon couldn't comprehend it, because this was a _dragon. _And dragons weren't real. They didn't exist. But this one was shooting fire at him. _

_The horse reared up, and Leon was flying through the air – away from the jet of flames searing towards his companions. He was centimetres from impact, awaiting the crushing blow and the pain that would, surely, follow_

* * *

Leon jerked upwards with a strangled yell. Blue eyes shot open in the darkness of the night. Gasps of…Leon didn't even know which emotion was causing him to suck in air desperately as so many could have been the cause, but the sharp breathing broke the silence and the stillness of the unfamiliar room.

The young man rose out of bed, and the room spun. He clutched at his head as a searing pain shot through it, before it ceased. The dream was still clear as though he had lived it, not created it from the depths of his subconscious.

The quietness disturbed Leon. He _missed _London. Sirens wailing at all ungodly hours, streetlamps creating a dim brightness no matter the time of night. The odd fools stumbling past and shouting loudly enough to awaken him.

The only light that broke the darkness was the stars. Leon had never seen them so clearly before, so untainted by the pollution of a city. They were countless, millions upon millions of jewels embedded in the night sky.

Leon rubbed a weary hand over his face. The dream had seemed so real. But dragons weren't real, and he was definitely in the 21st century, not whichever medieval times he'd found himself in.

Gaius' words rang in his ears, "If you need any medical assistance, give me a call." Did bizarre dreams count as medical assistance? He wasn't sure, but he vowed to consult Gaius to see if the dream held any significance – not that he believed any of that, but the dream had been so vivid.

Too restless to sleep, he settled for watching the sun as it slowly rose up in the sky, pondering the odd dream. He guessed it was linked to Merlin's stories, as it seemed very similar (almost identical) to what the young man had spoken of. A loud beeping jerked him from his thoughts, followed by the familiar voice of Nick Grimshaw as the radio-alarm kicked itself into action. 6:30 am.

"Good morning. You're listening to BBC Radio 1…" Leon tuned out the mindless chatter, choosing to occupy himself with a shower before his young daughter awoke.

He wore nothing but a towel when somebody rapped loudly on the door. Leon cursed, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and scrambling into them, grimacing as they clung to his damp skin.

"DADDY!" Charlie's voice distracted him, "Postman says you need to sign?"

Leon cursed, dropping the towel onto the floor absentmindedly and hurrying down the stairs to the front door. "Sorry." He smiled at the bored young man. An odd sense of recognition swept through him. This man had been stood in the background in his dream. He'd been a fellow knight, and he'd fallen in battle.

What was going on? Leon grabbed the parcel with a little more force than was necessary from slightly bewildered "Kay" – if his name-badge was correct, and shutting the door in his face. Charlie glanced up at him, forehead creasing in confusion.

The envelope in front of him looked very formal. Stamped print read, L. Young, followed by the address. He noticed that the village name, Avalon, had been scratched on by hand, but ignored the small oddity for now, focusing upon opening the seal.

Inside, there was a thick sheet of paper, it was the old-fashioned, expensive notebook paper that few people found use for. In the top left corner was a red shield, emblazoned with a golden dragon, and (in block capitals), the words **PENDRAGON ENTERPRISES**.

A second knock on the door sounded, and Leon pulled it open, ready to snap at whoever it was that he really wasn't in the mood for a chat, but the sight of Merlin's face distracted him.

The young man smiled warmly, before noticing the dark circles that would, inevitably, be found under his eyes after the restless night's sleep. "Bad time?"

"No, no. It's fine." Leon re-assured him, stepping back to allow Merlin entry to the cottage. The young man did a double take of the letter, and ripped it from Leon's hand. He didn't even glance at the letter, but his eyes scanned the company emblem and he mouthed "Pendragon Enterprises' as though it were a magic spell.

Merlin glanced up at Leon, handing him the letter without a word. But, Leon couldn't help but notice, there was a hint of the spark he'd seen in his dream returning to Merlin's blue eyes. And, although Leon had no clue what the bizarre nightmare meant, the light in the young man's eyes had to be a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

The bus only visited the village once an hour, carrying the odd passenger to and from the city closest to Avalon. Monday saw Leon and Merlin waiting upon the patchy verge of grass as it wheezed to a stop.

After a brief exchange with an unpleasant bus driver, Leon and Merlin seated themselves to the rear of the bus, gazing out of the windows as Avalon began to slowly travel past them. Even from the dingy bus, Avalon's main street looked shabby at best.

In contrast, the crisp winter morning saw the Lake of Avalon looking, if possible, even more spectacular than usual. The trees in the backdrop were dusted with frost, the ground beneath sparkling with morning dew before turning into a small patch of marshland which led out into the lake itself.

There was an old wooden boat docked at the shoreline, and Leon didn't miss Merlin's gaze lighten as he caught sight of it. "The boat…does anyone use it?" He questioned.

Merlin nodded, "I do from time to time. It's nice, sometimes. The island in the centre is wonderful."

It didn't look like much to Leon. A small circle with some spindly trees which had been stripped of their leaves by the coldness of the year, and what looked like the remnants of a stone turret at its centre.

Something about Merlin's expression as he twisted around to gaze at the lake as it disappeared behind the hedgerow made Leon pause in his observations. It may not have looked like much, but to Merlin, it meant something. Something _important._ Really important. An image wafted to the forefront of Leon's consciousness. Merlin, wearing the medieval outfit of his dream, stood watching as he joined Arthur in the centre of the council chambers.

_Council Chambers? _When had it become council chambers? Leon was positive that hadn't been mentioned in his dream, but, as with the name Arthur, he just _knew _it was the truth.

Leon and Merlin fell into a companionable silence, gazing out as countryside passed them. Farmland stretched on endlessly, Avalon falling into the backdrop of its neighbouring forest, the lake itself the indicator of its presence in the area.

Over time, houses began to spring up more frequently amongst the fields. Concrete pavements trickled into place as the bus passed onto smoother tarmac. Leon sighed in relief, he'd never been good with vehicles, they didn't feel right. Something about them was just _wrong._ Merlin, too, looked a little uncomfortable on the bus, and Leon was tempted to get off at the next stop and walk to the city centre.

Clusters of houses began to form the suburbs, row upon row of similar terraced buildings – each a little unique in its own way as a result of its various inhabitants over the course of time. Leon and Merlin rose to their feet, stumbling through the bus with not even a hint of grace.

Merlin's relieved smile echoed the one stretching across Leon's face as they stepped off the bus and into the courtyard. It was large, filled with commuters as they rushed around trying to accomplish a seemingly endless lists of jobs.

Around the courtyard were worn red-brick brick buildings, lined with worn , faded advertisements which were rarely noticed. Several people bustled in and out of automatic doors at a time, pushing and shoving a little with little thought for those around them.

One building stood out from the others. It was, unlike its dull red-bricked neighbours, made of elegant grey slabs of rock, and rose up four storeys – two above its neighbouring office blocks. A set of stone steps lead up to polished glass doors. Well-groomed business people dashed in and out, hurrying up and down the steps or ducking into side entrances further along in the courtyard.

The front of the building was emblazoned with the words **PENDRAGON ENTERPRISES.**Beside it was a beautiful shield. The background was a bright red, surrounding the golden figure of a dragon. And Leon could have sworn its eyes moved across the courtyard to focus upon himself and Merlin.

Leon hurried up the stone steps, and, noticing Merlin hanging back, turned around to face him. The image was strikingly familiar. His stance was strong, but his eyes told of his true emotions, as they always had. His curled hair billowed slightly in the breeze, his face expectant as Merlin hesitated.

For a second, Merlin had seen Leon. Not this Leon, but _Sir Leon._ His old friend, waiting for him on the steps of Camelot castle, fully armoured with his cloak mirroring the shield upon the office block of Pendragon Enterprises. But, as Merlin jolted back to the present, he remembered that this wasn't his Leon. Not the one he remembered. This man, though much the same in personality and appearance, was a modern man.

His lack of chainmail was proof of that. Though, as Merlin hurried up the steps to greet him, the memories continued to replay in his mind.

And it _hurt. _For a second, when he'd first seen Leon, there had been a small wonder of whether he knew. The lack of recognition had stunned Merlin, but he knew that he needed to continue, regardless. For Camelot. And for _Arthur. _

But Merlin joined Leon on the steps and headed through to the lobby. A row of lifts greeted them, along with a large reception area which they were shunted towards by the impatient workers trying to pass them.

"I'm…here for an interview?" Leon's voice was tentative, but the young woman looked up and smiled.

"You must be Leon?" He nodded tentatively and she reached out a dark-skinned hand in greeting,

"I am Guinevere. Everyone calls me Gwen. I'll take you up to your meeting room." Behind him, Merlin gasped almost undetectably, but Leon turned to him uneasily, before glancing at Gwen,

"Should my friend wait here, or…?"

She shot Merlin an apologetic glance, "It'd probably be best. I'll be down in a small while."

Merlin nodded, but the recognition flaring in his eyes made Leon frown. It was eerily similar to his expression when he'd first seen Leon, and Leon's earlier feelings of guilt began to resurface, before he pushed them back into his subconscious.

He followed her through the building, and she attempted small talk, but his clear distraction made her to fall into silence. He frowned, "I'm sorry. I'm being rude, aren't I?"

She shook her head, "No, no. Everyone's nervous before a job interview, right? Of course you're distracted."

He frowned slightly, but didn't get the chance to respond because she reached a large door and halted in her footsteps. "Here it is." She rapped on the door three times, and an commanding voice spoke out,

"Enter."

She poked her head around the door tentatively, "Mr Young is here for the job interview?"

"Ah, of course. Let him in, then."

Gwen pushed the door open, and Leon stepped through the door with a deep breath. The room held two people, seated at a marble table, and an empty chair which the commanding figure from before gestured him to,

"Have a seat,"

Leon obliged, settling down in front of the pair and assessing them quickly. The man directly in front of him was dressed in a smart suit, he was a little large – although it appeared to be from past muscle rather than an unhealthy lifestyle. His hair was thinning, and it's colour beginning to show tell-tale signs of age. He smiled warmly, though his eyes didn't light up as his face did. They watched Leon, intelligence mingling with a cold, calculating streak that gave Leon the certainty that he was not a man to cross.

To his right was a young woman. She had pale skin, almost white, which contrasted with her dark hair. It was wavy, thick and long, and it flowed down her back past the green dress which she wore. Her eyes, a vivid green, lit up as she smiled. The smile took over her whole face, though it didn't hide the same intelligence that Leon had noticed in her companions eyes. She was, Leon mused, quite beautiful.

The man cut off his assessment, as he reached out a hand, "Uther Pendragon, you must be…"

"Leon Young." He took the man's hand, feeling his strong grip tighten ever so slightly before it was released.

"Morgana Gorlois." The young woman nodded in greeting, and he gave her a respectful nod in response, before Uther Pendragon rested his palms together and the verbal interrogation began.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I really struggled with this chapter more than any other, so here it is, I guess.**

* * *

Merlin traipsed out of the office block in silence having been told by Gwen just how long his friend would be stuck for with _them._

Merlin despised Uther Pendragon. The man was all he had been taught to fear as a child, and Morgana was…

Merlin wasn't entirely sure what to make of her. She had once been good, after all. And she was, in this time, _good. _The respectable young woman he'd cared for. Could he change that? Was it possible? And Mordred too, Merlin realised, would have a second chance. Merlin would give them their second chances.

Slipping into a deserted side alleyway, Merlin frowned. He hadn't expected them to return like _this. _He wasn't sure what he'd been waiting for. Sir Leon wasn't the man he thought he'd meet first. Arthur was still nowhere to be found, and Merlin longed to remain in Avalon to greet him.

But would he remember? Leon and Gaius and Gwen didn't remember. Why would Arthur be any different?

It was at that moment that Merlin detected the soft growls of warning which should have been picked up at once. He turned his head, slowly, to glance over his shoulder, because whatever had made that noise was close, and that fact didn't please Merlin. Not at all.

Instincts took hold of Merlin, who was already suppressing the urge to call for help – and help for Merlin wasn't conventional. Your local city didn't tend to approve of a crippled dragon showing up in broad daylight.

He leapt to the side away from the…claws? Talons? And made to run backwards. The light taunted him, and he continued to run towards it, 10 seconds, 20, 30…before, disbelieving, his feet slowed. He had been sprinting for 30 full seconds, and he was no closer to the end of the alley.

The familiar tingling caught Merlin unawares. _Magic. _It had been so long since he'd detected any magical creature. Of course they were out there, their attacks written off as gang attacks, youth crime, the like. But Merlin hadn't seen one in a very long time.

The beast wasn't particularly large, but, in proportion to its body, the fangs were far too large for Merlin's taste, and the black liquid dripping from its mouth didn't look all to pleasant either. It was covered in rough, matted grey fur, and it's eyes were the magical golden Merlin had all but forgotten over the centuries.

He was trapped in an alleyway he couldn't get out of, by a beast which seemed intent on ripping him to shreds. And his 'immortality' wasn't limited to violence, only 'natural deaths'. Aithusa had tried to explain it with limited success, and Merlin didn't quite understand it, but he knew that this situation wasn't good.

As he closed his eyes, summoning his magic forwards to gather his strength, a very loud, very _human _yell alerted him to the presence of another person in the alley.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Merlin's eyes widened in recognition, and he would've hugged his old friend if he hadn't been battling a magical creature with a wooden broom handle.

"You alright, mate?" Lancelot turned to face him, jabbing at the beast to keep it back, "What is this thing?"

"Yeah, m'fine." Merlin responded quietly, "It's…" Figuring explaining magic now wasn't the best time, Merlin trailed off.

Lancelot was good with the broom handle. He fought with the same style Merlin remembered, but a little less of the smooth grace he'd become accustomed to watching his friend. It appeared that some-kind of past memory was locked away in there, because Lancelot was holding his own against the creature with apparent ease.

Realising now was the best time to help out, Merlin's eyes flashed golden, and the broom handle was set alight as Lancelot plunged it through the creatures heart, staggering backwards as it slumped to the floor at his feet.

The young man dropped the still alight broom handle with a yell and turned to Merlin, "And what was that, exactly?" He waved his arms around enthusiastically.

"What was what?" Merlin questioned, a little too quickly if Lancelot's face was anything to go by.

"Magical broom handles which set on fire? Golden eyes? Don't think I didn't catch that."

"Can I…explain later? Give me a number or something."

Lancelot paused, "…Fine. What was your name?"

"Merlin."

"Like the wiz-"

Merlin nodded, rolling his eyes, "Yes like the wizard. Your name is -?"

"Lancelot."

"Like the knight?" Merlin said with a grin,

Lancelot rolled his eyes, "Yes like the knight!"

Five minutes later, the pair hurried up the steps and into the waiting room of Pendragon Enterprises. Merlin hurried over to Gwen, who smiled warmly at him,

"Is he…?"

"In a few minutes, Merlin. And…?" She glanced at Lancelot curiously. He extended a hand with a small smile, and she took it. Merlin was certain her cheeks coloured, but wisely chose to keep quiet. He knew all too well how it felt to be on the receiving end of Gwen's temper.

As the pair settled down, gazing out of the glass onto the courtyard, Lancelot let out a grunt of pain, clapping his hand to his head with a grimace. He hissed, and, as Merlin turned curiously, his stare glazed over, before he shook himself, and glanced at Merlin.

Recognition flared in his eyes, which widened in shock, before Leon's voice drew him away from his examination.

"Making friends, Merlin?" The teasing smile was effortless, and Merlin relaxed – surely his apparent happiness meant the interview had gone well? Not that he'd doubted Leon, destiny had a way of working itself out, after all.

"This is Lancelot, Leon."

Leon nodded, "Well, it was nice meeting you, _Sir _Lancelot." He shot Lancelot a small grin, but the way Leon said it was so familiar that Merlin couldn't suppress the small gasp that escaped from his lips.

Leon raised an eyebrow in Merlin's direction, before sighing and stepping back, "Merlin, we ought to be leaving, Charlie will be expecting me, and the bus won't be back for over an hour."

Merlin nodded, but there was a reluctance in his movements as he left Lancelot behind that Leon pretended not to notice.

But could Leon fault him, really? Something about Lancelot seemed all too familiar, and Leon, too, was reluctant to leave his company.

As the bus pulled out the station, a wave of pain overcame Leon, and he clapped a hand to his head as blackness threatened to overwhelm him.

Lancelot's face swam into view, and a wave of confusion passed through Leon. It was as he registered the chainmail the man wore that he succumbed to the darkness, and slumped back into his seat beside Merlin.

And so it was that fate began its work to reclaim what had been lost.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow. It's been way too long since I updated! Blame school! Sorry for the wait. I'll try and update more regularly. **

The two men sat side by side, gazing out at the lake of Avalon together, neither making any move to break the thoughtful silence that had spread between them.

Merlin could feel Lancelot's eyes on him, but was hesitant to glance up, knowing that to do so would be acknowledging his thirst for answers.

This Lancelot was a mystery, and Merlin wasn't sure if he'd be accepting of magic as the Lancelot Merlin remembered had been. But Merlin craved that relationship, Merlin craved being in a friendship with someone who _knew _him. It had been so long. He hadn't really felt it since Leon's death.

Leon had been the last of the group to leave Merlin, a fact both of them joked about for many years. It had seemed so cruel, following the battle, that Leon had once been known, jokingly, as the immortal knight.

Of course, in the many years that had followed, others had joined Merlin. He tried to stop it, of course. He told himself he didn't _want _anyone else, that nobody could compare to Arthur and his brothers in Camelot. And nobody ever could compare.

But there were times, every now and again, when Merlin would be accepted by somebody, and they'd be dragged into his world of magic and drama. There were times when Merlin could almost forget…almost.

But with each new friend came a new sadness as they were lost to him, and, as time wore on, his friendships became rarer, and Merlin grew lonelier every day.

"Merlin?" Lancelot's voice cut through Merlin's thoughts and he gave a start of surprise. "Did you even listen to any of that?" Merlin shot him a sheepish smile in response, and Lancelot rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I asked you what that…thing…was?"

Merlin frowned, "I'm not entirely sure…it was something I haven't seen before…but I know something about it…"

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Merlin." The warning tone in Lancelot's voice bought back memories of Lancelot cautioning him before he risked his life in Camelot, and he had to stop a wistful smile working its way onto his face.

"It was…" Merlin knew he had to tell Lancelot the truth, but it was such a habit to keep it secret that he had to force the words out of himself, "a creature of magic."

Lancelot raised his eyebrows, waiting for the punchline. When none came, he stared at Merlin, "Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Merlin. Absolutely hilarious"

Merlin stared back at him, and Lancelot laughed nervously, before his eyes widened, "Oh, you're _serious_."

"That creature was magical, and…so am I."

Lancelot rose to his feet, "I'm wasting my time."

"No! Lancelot!" Merlin felt annoyance well up at the injustice of his position, "Magic…all those 'fairy stories' they're real!"

Lancelot scrutinized him carefully, before scowling, "You're _nuts._ If magic is so real, why don't you show me some."

Merlin nodded, "Very well." He glanced around and, as usual, the street behind him was empty. Focusing on the lake, Merlin felt the figures take shape out of water droplets, seven in total. Lancelot drew in a sharp breath, taking in the scene before him.

The pair watched in silence as the water-figures stepped out from the lake. Merlin took in the details – they were exactly as he remembered, Percival's grin, Leon's manic hair and obedient stance, Gwaine's slightly hung-over stumble from the lake onto the grass, Elyan's eyes scrutinizing him, Lancelot's nod of recognition, Merlin himself – complete with the goofy smile and teasing glint in his eyes, and Arthur.

Arthur stood, watching the pair from the center of his band of knights, standing tall and proud and as much of a king as Merlin remembered him. He was their leader, and they all stood back slightly to allow his passage forward.

Arthur locked his gaze with Merlin, and hundreds of memories passed through him – Smearing Gaia Berries onto their faces, Standing around the round table, Feasts, Jousting, Hunts, and holding his friend in his arms as his final breaths left his body.

Merlin struggled to keep his composure, and closed his eyes. The water figures fell to the floor with a crash.

Lancelot and Merlin remained, staring out at the Lake of Avalon in silence. "It's real?"

"Magic? Yes."

"…No…Well, yes, but…the dreams."

"The dreams?"

"I have them each night. I awaken with vivid visions of meeting you and those people you just…created…but everything is a little odd…it doesn't quite fit together somehow. It always feels so disjointed."

Merlin nodded, but the glee was filling him with a fierce intensity, _they'd remember! _

"It seems, Merlin, that we have an awful lot to talk about. And…" He gazed out at the lake, "a group of knights to locate."

Merlin's heart ached at the thought of finding them again, "Gwaine, Arthur,"

"Percival and Elyan?" Lancelot guessed. "I've dreamt of them, often. And Leon."

"Arthur…Lancelot…Gwaine…Merlin…" The information seemed to click into place, and Lancelot stared up at Merlin in shock, "So those Arthurian legend things? They were all real?"

"Yes and No. King Arthur existed? Yes. The warlock Merlin stood by his side? Yes. Merlin wasn't an old man. Sometimes he…" Lancelot shot Merlin a look, "Sometimes I used aging potions to keep my magic a secret."

"A secret?"

"The legends missed that out. Magic was punishable by death in Camelot."

"So all those legend things were real? How many of the others. Don't tell me Robin Hood was really running around Sherwood Forest and there was genuinely a man named George who slayed a dragon."

Merlin laughed, "Not that I'm aware of, but who knows. A man named George probably attempted it at some point or another. I doubt that he was successful. Dragons are not stupid."

"Dragons are real?"

"Indeed. I can take you to meet one, if you wish."

"Not today. I think I've had enough for a lifetime in the past five minutes."

Lancelot turned from the lake, "Well…I really had better be leaving, but…please, you'll have to enlighten me about our adventures…"

"Very well. Goodbye, Sir Lancelot."

"Goodbye, Merlin."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again it's been too long! I feel so guilty! I am **_**so **_**sorry! Here's another chapter. Enjoy, I guess…  
**

* * *

"MERLIN!" The young man twisted round at the sound of his name. "There you are! I've been searching for _ages_!"

"Leon?"

"Yes, Leon. Who else would it be?"

Merlin shot him a small glance of confusion, but Leon ignored it, obviously too pre-occupied with his own thoughts.

"It's Gwen! Her brother's missing."

Oh, not _again_. Could he not meet Elyan in conventional circumstances? Was he honestly such a trouble magnet that Merlin had to go and find him _twice._ Merlin rose to his feet with a small sigh.

"Missing?"

"That's what I just said! She needs all the help she can get to find him!" The urgency in Leon's tone almost bought a smile to Merlin's face. It was just so _Leon _to be so concerned for a man he had, to Merlin's knowledge, never met.

Leon shot him a questioning glance, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like we've got a man to find."

The warlock followed his old friend away from the lake with a small frown.

"She's in my house, I told her to wait cause she seems pretty upset. I don't suppose you know anyone else who could help us out?"

"I could call Lancelot, I guess."

"Would you, Merlin?" Leon's expression was pleading.

"Have you met her brother before?"

Leon paused, "Not exactly…" It was clear he was lost in memories that he was reluctant to share, and Merlin suddenly wondered whether Leon had been having dreams similar to Lancelot's.

Merlin pushed the door open slowly, his voice ringing out tentatively in the silence, "Gwen?"

He was concerned for Gwen, too, after all she too had been taken when Merlin had first met Elyan.

A sigh of relief escaped him as her voice, trembling a little, responded, "Merlin?"

"Yes, Gwen, it's me."

The young girl appeared in the doorway. She hadn't changed from her work clothes, but they were crumpled from her agitated movements. A trail of mascara down her cheeks tapered away into dried tear tracks which had lingered even after her eyes faded from a puffy red to a slight pink.

Merlin's heart ached for her.

"Gwen, I'm going to call Lancelot. We _will _find your brother."

"Elyan. His name is Elyan." Leon added from behind him. Merlin knew this, of course, but thanked Leon anyway.

"Do you have a phone?"

"Here." Leon reached into a pocket and pulled out an iPhone which was, by the looks of things, several 'generations' out of date. Merlin grabbed Lancelot's hastily scribbled number out of his jacket and dialled the number.

The ringing went on for several moments, and Merlin began to think Lancelot wouldn't pick up, when there was a small crackle and a questioning, "Hello?"

"Lancelot! It's Merlin!"

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Merlin. I need your help."

"_You _need my help. Can't you magic away whatever problem it is?"

"Not this time. I'm going to need as much help as I can get. Please, Lancelot. It's important."

"Okay, okay. Where am I driving to?"

On the other end of the phone, Merlin heard a large commotion, "Where _are _you?"

"Cardiff. I just got out of work." Merlin could feel Lancelot rolling his eyes, "Where am I driving to?"

"Avalon. Give me a call when you get to the lake and I'll head out and meet you."

"Fine, Merlin. This had better be important." An engine kicked into life, "I'll be there soon."

The line went dead. Merlin glanced up at Leon, who watched him tensely. He gave a small nod, "He's on his way."

"Gwen." Merlin began quietly, "Is there any reason why Elyan would be missing? Anything at all."

She frowned slightly, "I can't…tell you. It would get us in trouble."

"I won't tell anyone, Gwen, if that's what's bothering you. We just want to find Elyan and bring him back to you."

"When we were younger…" Gwen paused, glancing at them both before continuing, "We grew up in an unpleasant area. A council estate. We didn't have any money, my mother worked as a cleaner for three different companies to get us food on the table. Elyan was the protector, he always kept me and mum safe. And one day he came home and…" Gwen told the story with an air of a practiced storyteller, and Merlin could picture the scene in his mind as he spoke.

* * *

_A young Elyan burst into the small flat, aged thirteen or fourteen. _

"_Gwen?! Mum?!" _

_Gwen, several years younger than her brother, ducked out from the kitchen. "Elyan!" _

"_Gwen, where's mum? I need to tell her something!" _

_Obediently, the little girl led her brother through to the kitchen, where their mother worked tirelessly over the kitchen. She spun around at Elyan's voice, wiping sweat from her forehead. _

"_Mum!" Elyan began, "I've got a way out of this place!" _

"_A way out?" _

"_Yes! It's so easy! There were these kids who told me about it. If I go speak to Dean Jackson he can get me a deal out of here." _

"_No." Elyan's mother had frozen at the name, "You will not see that boy. He's worth more trouble than it's worth to get out of here. I don't want you in no gangs, alright?!" _

_Elyan stared up at her, uncomprehendingly, "But I'm getting us out. It's what you wanted!" _

"_Not like this!" She cried, "I don't want you getting involved with those people." _

"_I already have!" He exclaimed, "I went to them this afternoon. It was gonna be a surprise for you and we can get out of here. I just gotta get through initiation and then we're fine." _

_Elyan's mother grabbed Gwen by the shoulder, "Guinevere, I want you to go to your room and stay there, okay?" _

_The small girl shot her brother a frightened glance, but did as she was asked. Sat behind the door, she could only listen as the shouting began. _

_They screamed for what felt like forever. Tears fell from her eyes, and she let them. _

"_NO KID IN A GANG IS SLEEPING UNDER MY ROOF!" _

"_FINE." _

_Elyan burst into their room, stuffing clothes into a rucksack roughly. _

"_Elyan, you can't go!" _

"_You don't understand, Gwen. I have to do this for you!" _

"_I don't want you to! Mum doesn't want you to! We don't want you to get hurt!" _

"_Well I'll do it for myself then. I'll see you around." Elyan pulled his sister into a final hug, "I'll make you proud, Guinevere. You keep mum happy, alright?" _

_Gwen nodded, "Will I see you again?" _

_Her brother paused in the doorway, "I don't know." _

_The door closed behind him, and Elyan disappeared into the night.  
_

* * *

"I saw him occasionally afterwards. Maybe once a year at most. He'd send us money in the post. Gang members would come and bring it round. Mum gave it all to charity. Wouldn't take what he sent us. She died in a car crash a year ago. The money came to me, then. Monthly instalments. The money stopped coming three months ago. I thought he'd given up, but I got this letter."

She handed it to Leon with trembling hands. It was opened slowly, and Leon's voice broke the silence.

Your brother broke the code.

Nobody breaks the code and gets away with it.

We have him trapped here.

You have two weeks to get here or he gets it.

We'll be waiting.

The phone rung, and all three of them jumped.

Leon handed it to Merlin without a word.

"Merlin, it's Lancelot. I'm at the lake."

Merlin nodded, "Lancelot is here." He turned, opened the front door, and ran off into the rapidly descending darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been almost two months since I updated! I'm awful, there's been so much on and I really struggled with this chapter. I know it's a rubbish excuse, but I am sorry! Anyway, here's chapter 8. I'll bring you chapter 9 as soon as I can.  
**

* * *

The battered down car pulled up outside the ramshackle building and its occupants exchanged anxious glances.

Lancelot sighed, "Are you sure he's here, Gwen?"

Gwen nodded, the steely glint in her eyes painfully familiar to Merlin. "If he's anywhere, it's here."

Merlin glanced around, his sharp blue eyes scanning his friends as, unbidden, memories of quests in times long gone flashed through his mind.

Leon's sharp blue eyes scanned the darkness outside of the car. Then, in one swift movement, he opened the door and stepped out. The dull light from the car interior illuminated his worry-creased forehead, and he ran an anxious hand through his dull blonde hair, turning to face his companions.

The steady hum of the car petered off into silence as Lancelot pulled the key from the ignition.

Merlin slowly opened his own door, joining Leon in the chilly night air.

Once Gwen and Lancelot, too, had left the warmth (and protection) of the small car, the group set off. Beneath their feet, cracked concrete created an uneven surface, and, more than once, Merlin felt weeds catching at his feet.

In the faint light of a flickering streetlamp, the overgrown jungle seemed filled with lurking shadows. The garden itself (if it could be called a garden) was a tangled maze of dark greens and sickly browns, and Leon glanced at it cautiously from his position at the front of the group.

The building itself was clearly abandoned. It was a terraced house – the kind Merlin had grown accustomed to spotting in council estates – with yellowing brickwork and a sense of disrepair that seemed to leak from every crack in the paint, each gap in the glass.

Tentatively, he twisted the handle of the door. It opened with a creak.

Merlin shivered as he entered the building. A draft from the shattered glass of the door bit at the nape of his neck.

The hallway was narrow, the only light available filtering in through the remains of the shattered glass in the doorway. Yellow 70s wallpaper peeled from the walls, revealing the cracking plaster lurking beneath.

Gwen let out a trembling breath, and Merlin could see the tremors in her hands from the corner of his eye.

Leon glanced down the hallway. He adopted a calculating expression which Merlin had seen all too often. For a moment, Merlin could've sworn his hand twitched to exactly where the hilt of his sword had always rested. He shook his head. He saw what he wanted to. Not the truth.

"Split up and search." Leon seemed the most surprised out of everyone by the sound of his own voice.

Merlin knew to trust his judgement.

Lancelot glanced at Merlin, "We'll search upstairs."

The two men exchanged glances. Leon straightened. A glimpse of the man Merlin had known – tall, red cloak rippling out behind him as he undertook yet another quest, all in the name of Camelot – flashed in his mind.

"Sure. C'mon, Gwen." At the informal tone, the image vanished from Merlin's mind. A bittersweet feeling surged through him.

* * *

The carpet was rough beneath their feet as they ascended. It was off-white in colour, littered with stains from long gone inhabitants.

Ahead of him, Lancelot froze, pointing to one of the particularly vivid stains with his foot. The crimson colour was unmistakable.

It was blood, and, if Merlin was right (which he sincerely hoped he wasn't), the stain was fresh.

The pair moved onwards in silence.

* * *

The sickening feeling in Merlin's gut didn't please him as they ascended the small ladder into the attic. With each step his stomach churned more furiously.

Lancelot tugged the opening downwards. The loud creak caused Merlin to cringe, glancing behind himself nervously – eyes trying to peer through the shadows where they seemed to congregate at the end of the hall.

Agonisingly slowly, the pair crept up into the loft. The roof was so low that Lancelot thumped it as he went to stand, and Merlin's neck ached in protest as he bent it forwards. All Merlin could see of Lancelot was his pale face; illuminated by the faint moonlight peeking through cracks in the broken roof tiles.

Every move seemed far too loud, and both men were all too aware of each foot that landed on an unsteady floorboard, and of every shallow breath passing their lips.

Lancelot's arm moved forward, pointing at the floor by his feet.

A second, larger blood stain, mere inches from his foot. Then, abruptly, a cry of pain came from further into the shadows.

Head jerking upwards, Merlin exchanged a frantic glance with Lancelot and headed towards the sound. The yell rose in intensity, as though the pain grew with each passing moment, before it faded into silence.

_Elyan. _

Finally shoving past a final few cardboard boxes (no longer making any attempts to hide the noise of his movements), Merlin staggered into the farthest corner of the attic.

Sharp blue eyes scanned the scene, taking in each small detail with a fierce intensity.

Elyan was slumped on the floor, and what could be seen of his skin was battered and featured an alarming range of deep blues and vivid reds – some of which would, by Merlin's reckoning, fade into lifelong scars.

Above him, her head craning over her shoulder, eyes seeking the cause of the disturbance was a slight figure. As his eyes took in the dark hair, pale skin and cruel blue eyes, a wave of recognition flashed through him.

_Nimueh. _

Her lip curled into a sneer of disdain. Merlin glanced at Elyan, taking in the shallow rise and falling of his chest that signified that life had not yet left his body.

Nimueh spun her full body around. She looked out of place in modern clothing, a high priestess in jeans and a smart shirt was an idea which Merlin knew he'd struggle to get used to.

"Emrys."

He felt his magic responding to her own, surging up. His irises, he knew, were flaring golden as he prepared to battle such an old, powerful foe.

Nimueh tensed, stretching her hand out in front of her, drawing breath to chant a spell.

The battle began.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I AM **_**SO **_**SORRY! Exams really got to me this year. They're done now, so I can get back to writing. I'm hoping to get another chapter in by the end of the week. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Wind was picking up beneath Nimueh's feet. Even at a distance of several meters, Merlin could feel her eyes burning with a fierce intensity.

The shards of glass littered around her (which Merlin suddenly suspected had a lot to do with the cuts covering Elyan's body) were picked up by something that could only be described as a small tornado.

Lancelot flung himself behind a wooden chest as crystal shards hurtled towards him.

Merlin barely had time to deflect the danger from himself. The glass hovered in mid-air a few centimetres from his face, distorting his view of the attic somewhat. Had it not been so dangerous, it would've been startlingly beautiful.

The glass dropped at Merlin's feet. He raised a hand in front of himself, giving a small, almost imperceptible nod to the cardboard box beside the sorceress. The box was engulfed by flames.

At the wordless magic, Nimueh's eyes widened, "Your powers have grown, Emrys,"

"If you leave now, I will grant you mercy,"

"Why leave when I have such an opportunity to end the second Pendragon reign before it has begun,"

"Arthur's return will lead to a new, united Albion. Our kind will be welcomed," Merlin halted the ball of flames in mid-air where Nimueh had sent it. It hovered between them, the orange flames flickering into the stillness around it.

"Only one Pendragon shall unite a magical Albion. She died at your hand, Emrys,"

"Morgana chose the wrong path, Nimueh. Do not make her mistakes."

With a final scream of effort, Nimueh sent the fireball hurtling towards Merlin. It halted, hovering mere inches from his face.

"I am sorry," His voice was quiet, but there was a hidden wisdom within his tone that even Nimueh, blinded by her own desires, was not oblivious to.

As the fire reached the sorceress, she disappeared, the dust in the air shielding her from sight as she transported herself from the scene.

Merlin halted the flames, bringing his hand down and extinguishing them with ease.

Lancelot rose to his feet, "You weren't kidding when you said you were powerful, then?"

The young man met his gaze without speaking.

* * *

Leon pushed open the door to his home, stepping aside so that Lancelot could carry Elyan's unconscious form over the threshold.

A loud bark came from the kitchen. Leon opened the door, letting the dog into the hallway and scratching him behind the ears absent-mindedly.

"Guest bedroom is the first door on the left when you get up the stairs!"

Lancelot called back in thanks, and Leon listened to the creaking of old floorboards above his head with a sigh.

He'd moved to Avalon for the 'peaceful country life', and what had he got? A search and rescue mission for an ex-gang member.

"Chaos just follows us, doesn't it, Ash," He sighed, settling on the bottom step and rubbing a hand over his face, wearily. The golden retriever lay down at his feet, resting his head on Leon's knees contentedly. "Well at least you're happy,"

"Leon, I don't suppose you know much about medicine?" Merlin's voice came from the landing, "Elyan's in a pretty bad shape,"

'_I trained as a doctor in my youth so, if you need any medical assistance, just give me a call,' _

Leon rose to his feet.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. But I know someone who does," Leon called, heading into the kitchen.

He rummaged through a drawer for a few moments, before pulling out the crumpled piece of paper out with a triumphant air. As he headed out of the kitchen, he pulled his phone from the pocket of his jeans and dialled the number.

It only occurred to Leon on the second ring that maybe 1 a.m. was an odd time to ring somebody he barely knew. Before he could hang up, Gaius' voice (a little sharp from the rude awakening) came from the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Gaius," Leon said, tone apologetic, "Sorry about the time. You said to give you a call if we needed medical help?"

"Ah, Leon. I'll be there as soon as I can," Gaius' tone had become immediately more pleasant, "Give me half an hour,"

"See you soon,"

* * *

True to his word, Gaius arrived 25 minutes later, a small rap on the door announcing his arrival.

"Hullo, Leon," He smiled (albeit a little tiredly), "Is it Charlie?"

"…No. It's…it's a long story, if I'm honest with you, Gaius, I'm not entirely sure myself. It's a…friend of mine. Her brother has had a...incident." Leon paused, "I'm sure somebody else will explain it better,"

Gaius frowned but followed the young man up the stairs.

Leon pushed open the door to the bedroom quietly, "It's Gaius. He's here to take a look at Elyan,"

The man was, as Merlin has put it, 'in pretty bad shape'. His dark skin was littered with cuts (some alarmingly deep, others more superficial). Blood had crusted upon his skin and was particularly vivid in contrast to the faded white of his t-shirt. The only noise Elyan made was the occasional ragged breath, and he lay with such stillness that Leon couldn't keep his eyes upon him for longer than several seconds at a time.

Gaius began to work. The long night began.

* * *

_Leon looked around him, a grin widening across his face. __Elyan growled at the man opposite him – who gave him a smirk in return._

_Gwaine had been teasing Elyan mercilessly for the entire journey, and Leon wondered how long it would be before Elyan snapped. _

_Until that moment came, the knight decided to watch in amusement. _

_The shrine that they arrived at was quiet – almost painfully so. That saying, 'deafening silence', it always seems so ridiculous, but Leon understood what people meant, now. _

_Merlin seemed on edge, and Leon glanced at him in confusion. It was the frightened glint in his eyes that made Leon pause. Nobody who was just being 'careful' was that scared. The knight paused, staring around him. _

_In all truth, something in the pit of his stomach told him that this place wasn't natural at all. Leon shrugged it off, following his comrades further into the valley. _

_Arthur's good-natured jokes at Merlin's expense alleviated his concerns. That was Leon's mistake – Arthur always joked when something was wrong._

* * *

_And now Leon was running, chasing one of his own. He'd never have thought Elyan capable of this, but, he supposed, family came before duty. _

_With Gwen gone, what else could have happened? _

_Standing in front of the man, Leon almost winced. Elyan looked so pleading. He ached to tell him that the issues were resolved. That would've been a lie. _

_Percival spared him by knocking their friend unconscious._

* * *

Leon only realised he'd fallen asleep (slumped in the corner), when Charlie shook him awake.

"Daddy?"

Her father twisted his head to relieve the ache in his neck and rose to his feet. "Yes, Charlie?"

"There's lots of people in our house and your alarm won't stop ringing…"

"Yes, I kn- what?!"

"Your alarm. It keeps beeping."

It is debateable that anybody moves faster than somebody who has woken up late in the morning, and Leon was certainly proof of that.

He hurtled from the room into his own, swearing loudly as he caught sight of the clock. He stopped the alarm with such force that it was sent clattering to the floor. Leon left it there, stumbling in his haste to get dressed.

"Charlie! Get ready for school!"

Leon hurried down the stairs, slipping on one and retaining his balance two steps further down the staircase. Ash barked at him as he entered the room. The young man threw the dog food in the bowl in such a way that it was surrounded by additional 'chewy, meaty chunks', and seized a pair of cereal bars from the cupboard.

"CHARLIE!" He bellowed, hastily scribbling a note for the guests who'd no doubt been awaken by his shouting, "Downstairs! Now!"

She did as he asked and, five minutes later (thanks to a missing left shoe on Charlie's part), the door slammed closed behind them, leaving their guests in peace.

* * *

It was only when Leon reached the courtyard, staring up at the glass doors with the words **PENDRAGON ENTERPRISES **stamped upon them, that he remembered his dream from the night before.

He'd almost stopped questioning the fantasy world his mind had concocted, but it remained at the back of his consciousness, constantly lurking. A persistent worry that Leon couldn't soothe no matter how hard he tried.

A jovial shout from behind him caught his attention.

"CORPORATE SCUM!"

Several people turned around to face the man, who shot them a smug smirk as he continued on his way.

Leon didn't know what he was thinking, but all he knew was that he turned, shoving through the crowds. Picking up speed until he was running after this complete _stranger. _

He caught the man's hand.

"You alright, mate?"

Leon searched the face – all too familiar. The carefree smile, shaggy dark hair, even the way he held himself. It was exactly had he remembered.

_Gwaine. _


End file.
